hogwartsschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter (2)
This is the second page to the First Harry Potter The first page is here: Harry Page #1. Fifth Year The fifth year, was attacked by Dementors, discovered the Order of the Phoenix and met Nymphadora Tonks. And created Dumbledores Army. Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors in Little Whining. Harry cast his Patronus in order to save his cousins life. They walked home, and Harry got into trouble because his uncle Vernon Dursley thought that Harry did some magic on his son. Harry was sent a letter in the mail, by Mafalda Hopkirk exclaming that Harry was exspelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry discovered the Order of the Phoenix by Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. They took him to 12 Grimmuald Place as it was a Safe-House. Everyone there was part of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape was also part of the Order. He also met Nymphadora Tonk as she was part of the order. Harry created Dumbledores Army after Dolores Umbridge wouldn't teach them any Defensive Spells. Harry set up D.A in the Room of Requirements found by Neville Longbottom. It was latered infiltrated by the Inquisatoral Squad and Dolores Umbridge because Cho Chang was the one who told them, under Veritaserum. They all recieved the punishment by Umbridge which was writing with quills that wrote in their skin. They went to discover the prophecy in Department of Mysteries. This is when Neville saw his nemises Bellatrix Lestrange. This is also where Harry lost his god-father Sirius Black. Sixth Year This year, was the year that Harry kissed Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape made an Unbreakable Vow, Harry learned who the Half Blood Prince was. And learned the spell Sectumsumpra. Ginny Weasley was the girl he's liked for awhile. He had a 'fling' with her, in the end of the fifth year. They first kissed in the Room of Requirements, when they were getting rid of the [Potions book. Severus Snape made an unbreakable-vow to Narcissa Malfoy that Snape would make sure that Draco Malfoy wouldn't get harmed, and if Draco were to fail his mission in killing Albus Dumbledore that Snape would take over, and kill Dumbledore. Althought it was set up by Dumbledore~Snape, it ended up for Snape having to kill Dumbledore in the Dumbledore~Snape pact. Harry learned that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince after he used the spell Sectumsumpra ''on Snape, and Snape told Harry that he was the Half-Blood Prince. The spell ''Sectumsumpra ''is a spell that creates a big gash in the victim.. Seventh Year This is the final year. Harry didn't attend Hogwarts, as he was out searching for Horocruxes. Harry and Ron got in a fight. They defeated Voldemort, and his allies. Harry Potter found all of the Horocruxes. The Horocruxes included: The Diary, The Ring, The Goblet, The Diadem, The Locket, Harry, and Nagini. He destroyed The Diary in his second year, Dumbledore destroyed the Ring in the Sixth year. The locket was destroyed by Godric Griffyndors Sword. The Goblet was destroyed by Basalisk venom. The Diadem was destroyed by the Curse ''Fiendfyre. ''The Horcrux inside of Harry was destroyed by the spell ''Avada Kedavra, but later Harry came back by the Deathly Hallow. And Nagini was destroyed by Godric Griffyndors sword. Harry defeated Voldemort when Voldemort used Avada Kedavra ''and Harry used ''Exspelliramus. Since Harry disarmed Draco Malfoy who was the Master of the Elder Wand he was the true master of the Elder Wand, where Voldemort thought that Severus Snape was the Master of the Elder Wand. Since the Elder Wand doesn't go against its master, the spell Voldemort cast went against him, and it rebounded killing him once.... and for all.. After War Harry Potter got married to draco malfoy They had tfour children. James Sirius, Albus Severus, scorpius hyperion and Lily Luna. Harry became Head of the Aurour Office. Hermione and Ron, got married and had children. And Harry Potter had a grand-son named Teddy Lupin.